Narrow fins (i.e., having a width of 6 to 8 nanometers (nm)) are susceptible to fin bending during the current shallow trench isolation (STI) oxide fill and anneal processes. Also, the current fin shaping process results in 7 nm fins having an undesirably tapered profile, and there is no available solution to create straight fins having such a narrow width.
A need therefore exists for methodology enabling formation of a straight fin profile and the resulting device.